


First Date - Seungin

by hwnghyvnjjn



Series: K-Pop Fluffs [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, First Dates, Fluff, Ice Cream, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwnghyvnjjn/pseuds/hwnghyvnjjn
Summary: In which Jeongin asks Seungmin on a date and they enjoy their time together
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: K-Pop Fluffs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033983
Kudos: 11





	First Date - Seungin

Seungmin was at his desk, focusing on his work. His eyes moved around the paper expertly, marking all the mistakes on the sides of the page. Next to him, a tall boy nervously waited for him to be done. Seungmin made a few more marks before he looked up at the boy, pointing at the paper. 

“Look- here, you should use ‘there’ instead of ‘their’. And here you spelled ‘disappointed’ wrong. See?” He waited for the boy to nod before continuing, “At the beginning, your topic wasn’t stated, so the reader would struggle to understand what you were talking about. However, the summary was great! You really improved from last time.” He flashed a smile and handed the boy his essay. 

The boy smiled at him, saying, “Wow, that’s less mistakes than the last draft!”

Seungmin chuckled and nodded, “See, you’re improving. I’m glad to see it, Innie.”

The boy nodded and slipped his essay into his backpack, starting to walk away. Seungmin packed up his own stuff but he noticed Jeongin had stopped and was looking over at Seungmin, as if he was debating something. Seungmin waved him over and asked, “Do you need anything?”

Jeongin gasped, saying, “No! I mean yes. I wanted to ask you something.”

Seungmin stood up, swinging his own bag over his shoulder and resting his hands on the straps. “Mhm~”

Jeongin looked at the ground for a few seconds and stuttered out, “I- Thank you- So maybe- Well, you helped with my essay- So maybe- Uhm! I’d like to take you out to lunch!” The boy’s face was bright red and he looked away from Seungmin, cursing at himself under his breath. He was going to take back what he said, but Seungmin spoke before he could. 

“Do you mean like a date? I’d love to go on a date with you, Innie.” Seungmin smiled brightly, watching as the boy’s face flushed an even darker shade. Jeongin smiled a bit to himself and Seungmin spoke up, “How does tomorrow sound? I’m busy for the rest of today, but tomorrow I’m free all day.”

Jeongin finally met Seungmin’s eyes, nodding with a bright smile on his face, “I’d love that!” 

Seungmin pulled his phone out of his pocket, opening a blank contact and handed it to Jeongin. “Give me your number and text me the place you want to go.”

Jeongin nodded aggressively, a bit too excited that he landed a date with his crush. He entered his number and set his name as “Innie <3” then he texted himself so he’d have Seungmin’s number. He handed the phone back. “Thank you so much!”

Seungmin chuckled a bit at the name and checked the time, “I actually have to get going but I’ll text you. See ya!”

Jeongin giggled a small goodbye and skipped away. 

⠂⠂⠂

Later, while Seungmin was laying in bed after a shower, he heard his phone go off. So he reached onto his nightstand where it was charging and looked at the notification. 

Innie <3

There’s a sandwich shop on 3rd street I’ve wanted to try

Seungmin smiled at his carefulness before texting him back. 

Send me it, we can try together~

Seungmin quickly texted his friend Hyunjin to tell him he’d be going on a date. Hyunjin seemed way too excited.

Thot 

I’m going on a date tomorrow  
KADJALSDHDLASHD????  
REALLY?   
Mhm  
With who?  
The cute boy I’m helping write an essay  
Aww really?  
That’s so cute  
Idk why he likes you tho  
Maybe he’s blind  
Or tasteless  
Anyways good luck at your date Minnie!  
<3  
Thanks

Jeongin sent Seungmin the address and Seungmin saved it. Then he turned his phone off and went to sleep, wanting to be well-rested for his date tomorrow.

⠂⠂⠂

To say he was nervous was an understatement.

Jeongin had had a crush on Seungmin for a while now. The boy had offered to help Jeongin write his essay, so Jeongin was really happy. But the more time he spent with the boy, the more his crush had started to develop. Until finally, Jeongin (with a little help from his friend Felix) manned up and finally asked him out.

And now he had a date with him???

Jeongin was currently going through his closet, dumping all his belongings onto his bed. Felix, who was sitting on his dresser, hopped up and helped the boy. Then he started rummaging through all his clothes, trying to find something presentable. 

After a minute or so Felix pulled out an outfit. It consisted of light-washed jeans, a yellow shirt, and a black belt. After it was (violently) thrown at Jeongin, he slipped into the bathroom and tried it on. When he came back, Felix was back on his dresser and he looked up, whistling and showing a toothy smile. 

“It looks great.”

Jeongin did a spin to show off his simple outfit and he checked himself out in the mirror. “Thanks for your help Lixie!”

Felix smiled and patted his head. “Now off, my child! Begone!”

Jeongin giggled, grabbing a small black backpack from his closet, and waving bye to his friend. 

⠂⠂⠂

Seungmin was already at the shop when Jeongin showed up. He was dressed in distressed black jeans and a loose baby blue shirt, which was partially tucked in. Jeongin smiled and sat in front of Seungmin, greeting him. 

Seungmin smiled and Jeongin was too clueless to tell Seungmin had checked him out. Jeongin sipped water that was already at the table. “Thank you for coming.”

Seungmin nodded, taking a drink of his own. “Mmh, anything for a cute boy who’s bad at language arts~”

Jeongin giggled, although he was nervous. He glanced around the restaurant and Seungmin waved a waitress over, ordering drinks. Jeongin eventually opened his mouth to speak, but Seungmin accidentally interrupted. 

“Tell me about yourself.”

Jeongin raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment before answering. “My name’s Yang Jeongin and I’m bad at language arts. I have an art major and I use it as a hobby. What about you?”

Seungmin thought and said, “I’m Kim Seungmin. I have a major in writing, and I basically write in my free time. And… I'm borderline obsessed with a band called Day6 and have all their albums.”

Jeongin giggled, “I have every Loona album.”

Seungmin chuckled, “I only have one. I mostly listen to K-Bands but my playlist has a bit of ONEUS and IU as well.”

“Really? Mine has Twice, Loona, Itzy, and Red Velvet.”

Seungmin smiled at the boy, leaning on his hands. “Sounds fun. Do you know any dances?”

Jeongin giggled, shaking his head, “No, but my best friend Felix knows almost every girl group dance. Everytime a song comes on he shoves me out of the way to dance.”

The boys laughed together, “Well, my friend Hyunjin knows every boy group dance. You should see him in public when BTS plays.”

Jeongin giggled. This date was going well so far- he didn’t know why he was so nervous before. 

⠂⠂⠂

After they ate, Seungmin and Jeongin kept talking for a bit. They were bonding so well that when it was time to leave, Seungmin thought for a bit before asking, “Hey, should we get some ice cream?”

Jeongin nodded and jumped up and down, giggling. “Ooh I love ice cream! I would love to!”

Seungmin chuckled at the younger’s enthusiasm and stood up, grabbing Jeongin’s hand. He didn’t miss the way the younger blushed and looked down, but Seungmin honestly found it adorable. He led the way out and to an ice cream shop down the street, still holding the younger’s hand. They ordered their ice cream and sat down on a bench outside, only then letting go of each other’s hand. Jeongin got strawberry ice cream and Seungmin got chocolate. They ate peacefully, watching people walk by in front of them. A few times they commented when they saw a pretty person, and once Seungmin got up to pet a puppy. They were enjoying their time together, and at one point Jeongin even laid his head on Seungmin’s shoulder. Overall, they were enjoying their time together until they had to say goodbye.

When it started getting dark and they were still sitting at the bench, Seungmin turned to Jeongin, who lifted his chin off his shoulder and looked up at him. Seungmin smiled, saying, “Innie, I really enjoyed today. We should go on more dates eventually.”

Jeongin giggled and nodded. “We should! I had fun today.”

Seungmin smiled and leaned in, laying a soft kiss on Jeongin’s nose. The boy smiled and giggled at the action, then he reached up and kissed Seungmin’s nose as well. “I assume you have to go home now?”

Seungmin frowned and nodded. “Yeah, I have to go home before it gets too late and my mom starts worrying.”

Jeongin held Seungmin’s hand and stood up, “Okay, then I can walk you home! I live on 6th street.”

Seungmin nodded, saying, “I live on 8th. I’ll walk you home and go the rest of the way by myself.”

Jeongin thought for a moment but agreed, and they walked hand-in-hand a few streets down until Jeongin pointed at a house. “Well, this is my stop.”

Seungmin turned to Jeongin and kissed him on the cheek. “Thanks for today.”

Jeongin smiled brightly up at the older, shaking his head. “No, thank you. I had lots of fun.” Then he kissed Seungmin’s cheek and skipped up to his doorway. His hand rested on the doorknob and he turned around, saying, “Bye, Minnie! Text me when you’re home!” Then he slipped into the warm comforts of his home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos :D


End file.
